Kissing Gouramis
by littlerebel15
Summary: Kissing Gouramis like the idea of dominance in a mate. And so does Nell. (Sorry for the bad summary)


**A/N: I keep cranking out one shots like no tomorrow!**

**So, I'm still trying to finish all five seasons of NCIS:LA and recently watched the episode where Deeks buys the fish tank along with fishes that represent the whole team, and I looked more into the fishes that represented Nell and Eric ( Kissing Gouramis) and I sat in front of my laptop like 'oh I gotta have some fun with this'. So here ya go!**

**By the way, thank you to those who have been reading and reviewing my other story 'Bun in the What?'. I want you to know that I read each and every one of your comments and they make me feel warm and fuzzy cause' you took the time to say something, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

_Kissing Gouramis: Gouramis' sex can't really be determined easily, but if a Gourami is 'kissing' another Gourami, it's either territorial fighting or sizing up a mate if they are from the opposite sex. Like humans, we go on several dates before we pick out our significant other. A Gourami's idea of a 'date' is to beat the crap out of each other to see if they can handle pain and show dominance._

Eric turned off the last monitor before heading out of Ops and down the staircase. He saw Hetty was leaving as well, stopping to meet him at the bottom of the staircase.

"Leaving, Mister Beale?" She asked, Eric reached for his shoulder to adjust the strap of his book bag. "Yup, I just shut off all of the monitors: I'll walk with you to the parking lot." Hetty nodded in gratitude, walking along side the blond. They passed the bullpen and Eric noticed Nell's things on the rickety old couch, slowing to a stop to peer inside the bullpen to see if his pixie-like partner was within it.

"Hey Hetty, has Nell left yet?" She walked up next to him to look into the bullpen as well, also noticing the abandoned bag. "I believe she said something about conditioning in the gym…" She looked to Eric," You should wait for Miss Jones so she won't walk to her car alone, I'll be fine on my own." Eric didn't doubt Hetty and agreed with her, bidding her goodnight and headed to the gym to find Nell.

Sure enough, he found Nell in the gym decked out in a sports bra, _**'keep your eyes on her face'**_, he thought, yoga pants and tennis shoes, kicking the hell out of the Nexersys machine. He walked up behind the machine, looking over the little screen to find a huffing and focused Nell.

"I thought you didn't like to work out", she paused and looked up over the screen to her partner," Or sweating." He finished as she stepped away from the Nexersys. She picked up her towel and wiped her face then took a swig from her water bottle.

"I don't mind a little sweat," she wiped her face again," I used to do a little kickboxing and wrestling when I was in high school." Eric looked really surprised. "_You_ did that?" She arched her brow, looking a little agitated, "You want me to prove it?"

Eric held up his hands in surrender, "No I'm fine. I'm just waiting for you so I can walk with you to your car." Nell's features relaxed, "Eric, I think I can walk to my car. If anything were to happen I can defend myself…" she bit her lip," Can I spar with you?"

Eric looked hesitant; Nell looked eager to show him that she could fight, but he didn't want to. He's fought in the past (2 bar fights…he won one.), but they weren't _girls_, and no, he wasn't being sexist, he's seen Nell in action and he knows damn well what she was capable of. He was just raised to never lay a hand on a woman no matter how angry or annoyed you get. But here Nell was, trying to get him to fight her.

"Come on," She encourage," It'll be fun! Just help me move the Nexersys off the mat," she tilted her head to the machine. He saw that she was persistent and really wanted to spar with him, so he helped her move the machine and did as he was told when he was asked to take off his glasses, shoes, and shirt.

"If you have an under shirt, you can leave it on." She quickly added as she felt her cheeks heat up. Eric listened and then walked to the middle of the mat as Nell took off her shoes as well before standing in front of him.

"I'm not going to hit you at all."He said seriously. Nell rolled her eyes, "And neither am I; we're just going to wrestle. Whoever says 'uncle' first loses. The loser has to treat the winner to ice cream."

"Deal."

"Great! Let's begin."

Both crouched slightly and started circling each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Eric decided to go first and lunged at her, trying to reach for waist in order to bring her down with him;

Only to have her take a small step to the right and completely dodge his attack, landing flat on his stomach with a loud _thud._

He rolled onto his back, groaning from the pain that was making his stomach throb. Nell stood over him, holding out her hand to help him off of the mat. "Come on Wolfram, try again: Move wisely." She chided as she heaved him off of the floor. So there they were, circling each other again like hungry lions. Nell moved first, her moves very calculated as she ran behind him and latched onto his back. She did this weird thing with her feet behind his knees that had him fall face first onto the mat. Nell sat on his back and held his hands behind his back

"Give up?" She asked teasingly.

Her tone of voice did it.

_Oh it was on._

"Hell no."

He managed to loosen her grip on his hands and shook her off his back. He was trying to pin her down like she had done to him, both techs rolling on the mat growling and grunting as they tried to get the best of the other.

'_**Thank god no one's here or they'll get the wrong idea'**_, he thought.

His thoughts distracted him and he suffered the consequences as she rolled him onto his back, straddling him as she held his hands above his head, her breathing coming out in little puffs. Nell took a moment to realize that they were in a very compromising position with her straddling him and pinning his hands, leaning over him.

"Not bad, Ununoctium." He commented.

She ignored his praised and unconsciously brought her lips to his.

Eric's eyes widened as Nell's fluttered shut. He responded rather quickly as his eyes closed too, savoring the moment.

He was _kissing Nell_, his _best friend_.

And he _**loved it.**_

And judging by the way Nell gave breathy sigh as he moved his tongue on her lower lip, she loved it too. She made a yelping noise against his lips as he switched their position, flipping her over so that he was on top; this turned into a little game.

They rolled around, laughing against one another's lips as they tried to beat the each other. It took about 5 rolls before Eric finally won, effectively pinning her hands down at her sides and locking her hips in between his knees.

They finally broke apart, breathless, sweaty, lips swollen and skin flushed red from the exercise and impromptu make out session.

"Uncle." She breathed, Eric noticing how her normally bright hazel eyes were now a dark honey color and her pupils dilated. "I lost." She said, still trying to catch her breath. Eric eased his grip on her hands and brought one of his hands up to brush away the hair sticking to her forehead.

"How about… I admit defeat, I buy you the ice cream right now and take you to dinner tomorrow?" He asked. It really surprised him that he was so confident that she would say yes.

Nell scrunched her nose," I'd love that but… we sure can't go for if you're still on top of me." Eric blushed and realized she had a point. He quickly scrambled off of her, helped her up, and made her squeal as he picked her up bridal style and pecked her quickly on the lips.

"A girl could get used to your kisses." She said dazed.

He gave her a look," I don't think I'll get enough of yours." He stated as he leaned in for another kiss.

The gym echoed Nell's laugh as they walked out.

**A/N: And there you have it! :3 I hope you liked that little dose of fluff. The ending for me is ehhh, I couldn't really think of another way to end it but hopefully it was good enough!**

**Have a lovely day or night wherever you may be :D**

**~Scrappy**


End file.
